The invention relates to an irradiation device comprising a housing having an interior chamber and an infrared emitter arranged in this interior chamber. The emitter has an emitter tube made of a high silica content glass and has a circular cross section and defined outer diameter. A ribbon- or coil-shaped heating filament is arranged in the emitter tube and provided with electrical connection elements made of a metallic material and guided out from the emitter tube via a seal. At least one of the emitter tube ends extends into an outer space separated in a fluid-tight manner from the interior chamber by a sealing element contacting the emitter tube on the outside.